The Absurd Tale of Random Crossovers and Humorous Adventure
by GarasuRin-chan
Summary: STARISH was just messing around in their tour bus when the message appeared. Then, a portal took them away. They suffered various degrees of motion sickness. Why were they sent to the Hidden Sound Village? It can't be because they are a band and play music. That's too cliche. This is my first fanfic, so . . . Rated T for low/moderate violence and because I'm paranoid.
1. On the Road in the STARISH Tour Bus

**This is my first fanfic, so please bear with me. Not with an actual bear, though. That's dangerous. Kids, please don't try that at home. I don't want to get sued for influencing impulsive behavior. My puns are funny yet stupid. Oh well. You know they're funny. Just admit it. I don't know how often I can update, but I will try to get out a new chapter or two once a week. I do a lot of grammar and quality control checks. Don't judge me. Well, on with the story. FYI: please review and be frank. But still be yourself. Don't be Frank if you are just jelly of him. LOL I am so squirelly. Thank you for enduring my rant, so please start reading.**

**Masato: Rin does not own any of Uta No Prince-Sama or Naruto. **

* * *

"Cecil!"

Ittoki screamed to the man who sat next to him on the couch. Ittoki and Cecil were playing Black Ops, vigorously pounding the buttons on the controller; they were as animated as the game itself. Cecil seemed to have failed at covering his step-brother, just as Ittoki was reloading his ammo. The bottom of the 45-inch flat-screen glowed red, and Ittoki started grumbling to himself. He sat back on the couch and waited to be re-spawned.

"Quiet down in there!"

Tokiya had been writing something that obviously must have been important, because he never yelled like that. The former solo idol, out of rage, had just cracked the silvery graphite of his pencil. Just as Ichinose was reaching for his only spare, Ren took it off his desk, and without thinking, threw it at his dart board. It colored one of the bulls'-eye squares gray, and Ren looked confused. Tokiya stood up and asked why Ren was in his room.

"Sorry, Ichi, 'thought it was a dart. On the bright side, I just set a new distance record with that bulls'-eye."

The orange-haired fellow walked over to the dart board and handed Tokiya his second pencil, no sharpened lead on the end. Tokiya groaned and walked away, probably going to resharpen his pencils and cool down.

The blue-clad Masato always kept his cool. He was mature and was never one to be boisterous. But when you are trying to finish your calligraphy lesson, which takes extreme concentration, loud noises will make you crazy. Just as he was about to finish the complicated kanji for _rose_, a sudden scream caused his brush to waver. _The last word_, Masato thought._ Always when I'm almost done. Always_. Masato took a few deep breaths and started over.

Syo was a man who, while being a workout freak, enjoyed watching television. He had a few episodes left of season 6 of _Naruto: Shippuden._ With his noise-cancelling headphones on, Syo was quietly making comments to himself as an animated battle raged on. That's when a flash of green came down upon his head. Born of instinct, Syo was about to roundhouse kick whoever was interrupting his show, when Natsuki let out a very fangirl-oriented_ Eek_!

"Cut it out, Natsuki!"

Syo shoved Natsuki, who had just put his signature cute frog hat on him.

Natsuki took it off, but whined, "You look so cute in it, though."

Syo reoriented himself on the bed and continued to watch _Naruto: Shippuden_ as Natsuki eagerly looked over his shoulder, curious but confused. Syo sighed and glared at him, but did not dismiss the tall blond.

Haruka was sitting in the drivers' seat, gripping the faux leather wheel with white-knuckled hands. _I can do this_, she thought. _Just like I practiced. Driving isn't_ that _hard, is it_? As a car swerved in front of her, she let out a high-pitched squeal._ Yes it is! Why can't I drive like a normal person_?

The quirky group of eight continued traveling just like that, with everyone annoying everyone else and Haruka pale-faced.

All was chaotically calm until a queer message appeared on the laptop Syo was using.

It was the standard format for a message: gray box, blue border, red _x_ at the top. Syo glared at the screen, a mix of the _I don't care_ look and the _get out of my_ _way_ stare. He clicked the _exit_ button, but the message flickered thrice—refusing to answer was not an option. Readjusting himself, Syo finally read the message. It seemed to be sent from an unknown resource. It read:

Would you like to experience the world of shinobi?

Two simple links were at the bottom: _yes_ and _no._ _This sounds like a scam to get my email or something_, Syo thought. _It doesn't sound like a false survey, though. I_ _wonder_ . . . Syo clicked the _yes_ link.

Haruka let out a sigh of relief at the sight of traffic. No more crazy drivers. Cars and trucks were at a bumper-to-bumper standstill. Previously sitting up, Nanami leaned back, her stressing concentration broken. _It's really quiet in here_, Nanami thought. She blocked out all noises while driving, so noticing the quiet was almost eerie._ The rambunctious seven should be overly excited for their first tour_, she thought. Checking the traffic once more, Haruka turned around. All the members of STARISH were passed out, appearing to be sleeping.

"They are so cute when they're sleeping," Haruka said aloud.

She turned back around and turned up the radio. "Poison KISS" was radiating out from the speakers, but no one was singing along.


	2. Please Don't Call Them Headbands

**Hey guys! Look, there is a second chapter. It's a March 7th miracle. JK, I had just happened to write it back when the first chapter was finished. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. If you did, please comment. It makes me so giddy to see people enjoying my story. If you don't like it, I would like to hear why, so I can improve future chapters. I would prefer a PM though, if this is the case. This chapter is dedicated to TheWriter222; because of them, I learned about this web site and got an account. I would also like to give a quick shoutout to Royiah for favoriting and following my story. Well, here it is:**

**Natsuki: Garasu-chan still doesn't own Naruto or Uta no Prince Sama.**

* * *

A lot had happened in the last 15 seconds. One minute, they were acting like a bunch of hormone-crazed idiot boys (well, most of them). The next, they were almost dying of motion sickness.

Ren cursed quietly to himself, his heart beating swiftly. Syo flat-out cursed from the top of his lungs. Natsuki was walking around in circles, for he had lost his sense of direction. Tokiya was rocking on the ground, his mind in the state of paranoia.

"I think I'm gonna be sick."

Masato had his hands on his stomach and mouth, cheeks puffed out.

Poor Ittoki was bent over a bush, grunts communicating that he _was_ sick.

Hands and knees on the ground, Cecil murmured to himself, "I don't do drugs . . . I s-swear I don't . . ."

After a few minutes of confusion and sickness, the prince righted himself and murmured loud enough, "What . . . was . . . _that_?"

Everyone was slowly regaining their composure. The prince aided his stepbrother. Natsuki bumped into Syo, halting his rounds of language (the kind I'm not allowed to say). Ren checked on Tokiya, while Masato calmed himself; the contents of his stomach remaining stationary.

After about 10 minutes, everyone was fine and back to their usual selves. Being leader-like by nature, Ren straitened up and began, "So, guys, what the _heck_ happened?"

Syo spilled the beans. He did not leave out any details, for it only happened a few minutes ago. Nobody blamed him, for that's something all of them would have probably done. Ittoki, pale in the face, looked around.

The scene was one only found in panoramas: rolling farmlands, fields of crops, flora and fauna everywhere. Rows of green were speckled by browns and other bright colors. All of the boys were in a slight awe, for living in the city caused them to almost never see this. For a few seconds, they forgot about the fact that they were teleported to a foreign land. It calmed them.

After taking all of that in, they unanimously agreed to go find the owner of the fields and ask where the heck they were. Once they knew that, they could plan an inter-dimensional escape route.

After about half an hour of searching and climbing, they stumbled upon a humble abode that seemed to house the farmer. It was log cabin-like, but with an old Japanese architecture. Being one characterized by his being outspoken, Itokki knocked on the wooden door: three solid, evenly-timed knocks. The few seconds they stood waiting seemed like hours. Tokiya even started to tap his foot. Masato had a thin line of sweat on his brow.

"Wh-who are you?" A scratchy old man's voice finally rang out. Even though it seemed quiet and wizened, the old man spoke with an unmistakable aura of importance and authority.

Before they could answer, the door swung open with controlled ferocity. In front of the seven was a little old man in a green kimono with a cane in his right hand.

"Otokagure shinobi, it seems," he spoke aloud.

In a quieter side note, he added, "Well, what a surprise."

_That's when Syo had a flood of memories. Terms flew through his head—foreign terms that he'd barely heard before. He felt powerful, though unable to use the power. The fiery, searing pain in his body lasted only a few seconds. Then he was still. Absolutely still. The supernatural experience scared him even more, so he decided not to tell the rest of them. _

They seemed confused at the words, so Syo explained that a shinobi is a male ninja. He further elaborated that Otogakure was a hidden village, the Hidden Village of Sound. He realized, that, from the multi-dimentional journey, they all changed clothes and were in standard shinobi uniform. Everyone else seemed to slowly realize it, too, because they were examining their green vests and their smorgasbord of weapons. They all dressed about the same, but Ren had swords on his back. Tokiya also had a mysterious, lumpy package. Masato had a type of medical emergency kit. Cecil had sealing scrolls; Syo was curious but unable to tell if something was sealed within them.

That's when Cecil exclaimed, "Woah, look at our legit headbands! They're even graven with an eighth note."

Syo cringed at the words. When it comes to something he loves, his pet peeve is incorrect terminology. He found his friends' lack of knowledge disturbing.

"It's a head _protector_, not a headband," Syo said rather quickly. He murmured softly, "Get it right."

"Well said, young man. They are not headbands, but head protectors." He shot a swift glare at Cecil. "By the looks of 'ya, you all seem to have amnesia. My six-year-old grandson in The Academy knows more than you!" The strange old guy started ranting off in a _Back when I was younger_ . . . type of story. After a few minutes of polite listening of the tale, he unorthodoxly introduced himself, "Call me Kaito-sama. I may not look it, but in my day, I was a legendary shinobi. ANBU for a spell, too."

_ That's when Cecil had a flood of memories. Terms flew through his head—foreign terms that he'd never heard before. He felt powerful, though unable to use the power. The fiery, searing pain in his body lasted only a few seconds. Then he was still. Absolutely still. The supernatural experience scared him even more, so he decided not to tell the rest of them. _

The old man squinted at the sky, his slight wrinkles becoming defined. They cast shadows on his face. Curious shadows. The sky was curious, too. While to STARISH it seemed to be broad daylight outside, the clouds conclaved in an ominous fashion. Shades and tints of gray interacted with each other. Even though they were only in the dark portal for a few seconds, everyone's eyes had still not adjusted completely to the light of day.

"A storm is brewing," Kaito-sama said, his tone getting softer and unsure.

Almost as if on cue, little shards of rain fell from the sky, looking like cut glass. The rain was a light perspiration from the heavens' burden, sending the water back to where it came from.

"Quickly, come inside now. I wouldn't want you youngsters to catch a cold," the old man, still looking at the sky, beckoned them. He moved aside to open up the doorway.

The modest house was lightly furnished, and it smelled blissfully of lavender. The color scheme was green, light brown, and sherbert orange. The man headed to his kitchen and turned on a pot of tea. Everyone shuffled in the room, politely taking off their shoes. They walked into the living room and uncomfortably slowly sat down. No one said a word. A few minutes later, Kaito-sama came and joined them.

He placed the tea kettle and cups on the table and said, "Let's talk now with tea in our bellies."


	3. The Song of the Rain

**Hi guys! This note will be quick, I'm really tired. But here is Chapter 3. I want to thank all who reviewed, follows, and favorited my story. This chapter is a little on the sad note, so I hope it is still okay. If you have any suggestions or ideas, PM me and I will respond promptly. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy this new addition to the story!**

**Kaito: Rin doesn't own Uta No Prince Sama or Naruto. Ya know, back in my day, we never had this kind of copyright stuff . . .**

**Thank you for that Kaito. Now on with the story!**

* * *

Kaito sipped his tea. Sitting cross-legged on the floor, he eyed everyone in his house. _They_ _don't look native to Otogakure_, he thought to himself.

Masato took a sip of his tea, trying to be the icebreaker for his band. You could feel the layer of awkward planted upon the room. Lightning struck and thunder roared, almost as if the sky itself was prompting a conversation.

That's when Natsuki reached to adjust his glasses out of nervousness. But his glasses weren't there. The normally happy-go-lucky blond was in a state of panic. _If I was to be sent to another dimension to die, I at least want my glasses on my face! _His heart rate sped up. _Gosh, look at me. I sound so depressed. How did all this happen? _

Accidentally, Natsuki said aloud, "Stuff like this only happens in movies and books, not the real world!"

The strong comment made everyone, including Kaito, flinch. Sensing that this conversation was going nowhere, Kaito demanded, almost rudely, "Since I am providing you with hospitality and curious to listen to your story, does someone care to talk? Are we just going to sit in silence and listen to the song of the rain?"

A few seconds passed and the rain continued to pour. Masato remembered the story well. Taking a deep breath, he began, "We are not from this country, Otogakure. We are not from any country in this world."

Kaito looked confused, then understanding flowed across his face. Tokiya thought,_ how does this guy not laugh at us? Our story sounds so absurd. How does such an incomprehensible event happen in the real world? Why to us? We had just gotten a big break. Why us?_

Kaito beckoned, "You, the blue-haired one, what is your name, child?"

Masato straitened up and introduced himself and the rest of STARISH.

"Masato. The rest of you, too. You may think I am slightly crazy or delusional. But your story makes sense. I have seen many 'a jutsu that can do just as you hinted—teleport people across countries or even rip open dimensions. How this happened, I do not know. But I felt like I had to tell you that things like that can happen in my world. It is not normal, but it_ is_ possible."

After the word _jutsu_, Itokki had begun to listen to about every other word. He seemed in a daze, for during that conversation:

_That's when Itokki had a flood of memories. Terms flew through his head—foreign terms that he'd never heard before. He felt powerful, though unable to use the power. The fiery, searing pain in his body lasted only a few seconds. Then he was still. Absolutely still. The supernatural experience scared him even more, so he decided not to tell the rest of them. _

Itokki blinked and rubbed his arm. _That was weird, _he thought. The was still zoned out when Syo began to voice his distressed opinion.

_ "_You don't understand! I watch a show called _Naruto_ about this world, and I was on my laptop! And . . . and—you are not real! This is not real! This is a TV show! Are we being punk'd or something?" Syo stood up, his desperate eyes looking crazed. "I will sue! Stop and take us out of this! This cannot be happening—a simple message on my laptop can't rip a hole in the space-time continuum!"

Syo was about to lung at the man, but Cecil and Natsuki held him back. Kaito stood up and walked over to Syo. "Stand up, young man." Syo was breathing hard, but managed to get on his feet. Kaito raised his hand, and whipped it across his face. A reddened, five-fingered mark stung Syo's left cheek. He immediately sat back down and held his face, holding back tears.

"Get a hold of yourself, son! Your dilemma may be grave, but you must not loose hope!" Kaito looked at everyone in turn. "Get a hold of yourselves, gentlemen! If there is a will, there is a way." Lightning flashed in the sky around them. "I am guessing, even without my heightened shinobi senses, that you are all feeling the same way. Syo here just seems to not be able to hold it together well. I cannot assist you in leaving this _real_ world unless I know how you got here! You, Ren. You have just sat here the whole time. Your tea isn't empty, like the rest of ours. And my tea is arguably the best in all of Otogakure! Speak, young man, tell me your story!"

Thunder rolled in the background, making the old man seem even more ferocious, yet emphasizing his point.

Ren cleared his throat. "Well, sir, we are not completely sure how this anomaly came to be. We were sitting inside our tour bus . . ." He stopped to explain his band and what a tour bus is. ". . . And, well, all of a sudden, we were in complete darkness. It lasted less than a second, but it left us in a daze, confused, and motion sick. Syo explained that on his laptop . . ." Ren explained what a laptop is. ". . .A message appeared that asked 'Do you want to enter the world of shinobi?' He didn't know what to do, so he pressed _yes _out of curiosity. We appeared about a half kilometer away from your house. We found you, and now we are here at the present."

The man's fierce and passionate countenance never faded after his own speech. But once Ren finished his account of the strange events, his expression faded. "The situation is worse than I had anticipated. Futuristic technology is involved. I did not think that such a thing from your world would affect the story in such a way. I cannot help you to get back."

Itokki looked shaken. "We-we're going to die. We are going to _die._"

Kaito gave him a look. It was a look of pity you would give an animal bound to die a slow and painful death. Kaito sat and thought, everyone staring at him.

"I have a suggestion."

Everybody leaned in, desperate to know the plan.

"I think you should request a visit to the Kikokage in Otogakure. She should know what to do."

Cecil asked, "Where is this 'Hidden Village of Sound'? Is it close?"

Comments flew around the room. The nervousness was finally leaking out—gushing out—through broken words and desperate conversations.

"Silence! Gosh, I haven't heard such chaotic communication since that mission back with

_them_ . . . but the important thing is, yes, the Hidden Sound Village is relatively close. I cannot guide you to it personally, but I can help you find it. Would you all like to find it?"

STARISH, in unison said, "Yes!"

Kaito closed his eyes. A few minutes passed, and he reopened them. His old, unsure eyes had regained their clever brightness. He stood up and said, "This storm doesn't look like it will end until the morning. Look at what time it is! Shouldn't young, disciplined men like you have curfews? Back in my day, if you didn't have a curfew, you weren't a rebel, but a criminal. And I won't house escaped criminals!" The old man smiled and invited them upstairs. "The guest rooms are the second and third rooms on the left and the first room on the right. Leave your outer clothes outside your room. They will be washed and returned outside the door by morning."

Itokki looked at the man and bowed. "Arigato, Kaito-sama."

The rest of STARISH did the same, just at awkward intervals. They went upstairs and got settled.

o.o

The old man was in his laundry room. The soft yet durable fabric of the green vests brought memories to Kaito. Not all of the memories were appropriate for gentle-hearted reminiscing, though. He suppressed the memories into his consciousness and thought about the gentlemen who approached his door. They were well-built shinobi. Each looked to possess a special kind of signature jutsus. Once the laundry was done, Kaito returned to his room.

The old man lay down upon his bed, deep in thought. _Strange young men who came by here today, eh? I hope they realize what they are walking into. I don't live in the village for a reason. It was just founded a while ago, wasn't it? It is still unstable. And the Second Kikokage is a little eccentric—that crazy girl. I'm surprised the Village hasn't been raided or sacked by now. Oh, well._ Kaito turned off the light and laid down. _You have a long journey ahead for you, youngsters. A long journey indeed. _

The rain sang a song to the eight as they slept in the little house by the farm. A queer song. It went drip, drip, drop, drip,drop . . . its song a lullaby.

Lighting never really did strike again that night._  
_

* * *

**Love ya fans! I'll give a shoutout to the next person to favorite, follow, or review.**

**Thank you to the mysterious "M" for reviewing. I greatly appreciate the commentary!**


	4. Why So Sleepy?

**Hey peeps, sorry it's been a while. I apologize about the rushed writing from the last chapter. I had so much work to do, I just couldn't write or anything until, like, yesterday. Here is the next chapter. I appreciate all constructive criticism. FYI I do not own Uta no Prince Sama or Naruto. Thanks for reading. I dedicate this chapter to all who are reading this. You guys rock.**

* * *

It was 4:30 AM. Kaito instinctively opened his eyes. It was a normal time for such a disciplined shinobi to wake up and take a nice stroll with a cup of hot tea. The darkness of the outside and the ominous shadows did not frighten Kaito, but bring him peace. The last drops of rain and the early-morning humidity felt great on his skin. Being alone among the God-created was a wondrous experience. He continued his early-morning stroll, slightly hobbling on his right leg. Kaito's walk lasted until about 6:00, when he returned to the outer vicinity of his fields.

His porcelain teacup shattered when it hit the ground.

A letter from the Kikokage was posted on his porch. It bared the honorary symbol of Otogakure: kanji with the words _sound shadow_ imprinted in wax circle.

Kaito skimmed it quickly, taking in every word with wide-eyed surprise. _They are not safe anymore. They will be so disappointed and angry. I must teach them. Why now? Why does that darned Kikokage enact_ _this troublesome law now? _ He entered his house and immediately went upstairs.

He arrived in front of the guest rooms. _Knocking would be the polite thing to do, wouldn't it be? Oh well; I'm a shinobi. Being nice isn't my duty—performing missions is._ Kaito made three hand signs: rat, rabbit, bird.

He shouted, "Sound Release: Vexatious Cacophony!"

Kaito's chakra had been transformed from its origin form to sound waves. It made a sound—a loud one—that sounded like what would make glass shatter and puppies cry.

_ That's when Masato had a flood of memories. Terms flew through his head—foreign terms that he'd never heard before. He felt powerful, though unable to use the power. The fiery, searing pain in his body lasted only a few seconds. Then he was still. Absolutely still. The supernatural experience scared him even more, so he decided not to tell the rest of them. _

After his loud jutsu, Kaito heard three loud thuds, one muffled string of cursing and threatening, and lots of groaning. Only one person's voice he didn't hear. A door opened and Masato emerged. His hair was perfectly brushed back and he looked as fresh as the crops in Kaito's garden.

"Ohayo, Kaito-sama," Masato bowed politely.

Kaito smiled. _I'm gonna like this one, all right. Extremely disciplined and well-groomed. _

"Masato, isn't it?"

"Indeed, sir."

Masato looked wary, but Kaito didn't say anything. "Can you wake all the other youngsters up? I have an urgent announcement for _now_. We will meet in my family room."

o.o

About half an hour later, all of them were sitting in the family room. A hot tea kept everyone warm on that blustery morning.

Ren, in his full shinobi uniform now, asked the question that was on everyone's mind, "What is your announcement, Kaito-sama? We are all curious (and a little frightened) to know why it included waking up before dawn."

The elder straitened himself up the way a herald would before his announcement. "In the wee hours of the morning, a message was posted on my porch. The Kikokage has enacted a new law that allows searches and seizures at any time within the political boundaries. If you are found, you will be brought to her and under her full jurisdiction."

"But we are shinobi under the Kikokage. Why would we be brought to her?" Natsuki asked.

That's when the old man stood up. "You, gentlemen, didn't even know what a shinobi was when you walked up to my door. You are qualified as imposters in ninja uniform. That would get you killed by her, under her own discretion. You all are probably thinking, why is this allowed? It is because the kage's job is to protect the civilians, lead the ninja, and promote general welfare. If that means killing people with no questions asked, then it is perfectly legal."

Itokki leaned in and asked, "So what must we do to prove ourselves as true ninja, even if we aren't?"

Kaito smiled a daring smile. "A surefire way to prove yourselves would be to mold chakra and perform a simple jutsu. Because Otogakure was founded recently, you many not be recognized right away. You could pull it off long enough just to get counseling. But molding chakra is like learning a new language. The younger you are, the easier it is to master. It will be hard, but I believe in you."

"Can we go and learn it now?!" Syo practically jumped out of his seat to be able to learn something he'd always been dreaming about.

"Be careful, young man, you almost spilled your tea. All of you, finish your tea, and I will make a quick breakfast. This will be as physical as real exercise."

After about 15 minutes of quick drinking and fruit-chomping, the boys were ready. They walked outside and met Kaito-sama in his fields.

o.o

He led them past rows and rows of crops; some were recognizable (like corn) and some vaguely resembled stuff from a world like _Alice in Wonderland. _The eight passed a few people on their way. Kaito explained that those people were his hired workers to manage the fields. They would do no harm.

Finally, they ended up in a large clearing filled with grass. Grass and a pond. The pond sat off in the side of the clearing, bordering a rock formation. The early-morning air felt crisp, even more so when they neared the pond. The sun was rising on the horizon, but no one stopped to admire it. There was grave business at hand.

The pond was about 25 yards (about 23 metres) across. It had a few cattails around it; some lily pads and algae dotted the sides of the pond. The water was a dark shade, indecipherable among the different hues. A few bamboo poles were laid off to the side of the rock face. They were about 10 yards (about 9 metres) long. The ends of them were covered in wet sediments and greenery.

"To learn how to manipulate and harness chakra, you must understand what chakra is. Chakra is the life energy found in all living beings. To create what you might call 'superpowers,' ninja must harness this spiritual energy and their own physical energy. To begin how to grasp this mixture of energies, you must learn balance. Through physical balance, you will master an understanding of yin-yang balance."

Kaito laughed to himself, _this never gets old. _

"Each of you, go grab a pole and come back. Tokiya, bring one for me."


	5. Falling off of Meditation

**Hey, readers. I hope you had a good day today. If not, here is a joke for you, courtesy of my editor, M: What is the definition of a good farmer? Read the story and the ending author's note to find out! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Remember, the next person to favorite/follow/review my story (besides you know who you are) will get the next chapter dedicated to them. Thanks everyone who is reading my story! Now on with it.**

**Cecil: Rin doesn't own Naruto or Uta No Prince Sama. **

* * *

Syo hoisted his stick over his shoulder. _I wonder what we are gonna be doing now? I bet it will have something to do with balance. Gosh, I wish I was a bit more coordinated. What am I talking about? _ _I'm training like a real ninja!_ Syo was so giddy, he jumped a bit, his pole wavering over his shoulder.

Tokiya stared at the big poles. They towered above him, looking flimsy yet heavy. He picked one up. It felt really heavy. _How am I supposed to carry two of these if I can barely lift one? I need to exercise more. _Ichinose threw it over his shoulder, forgetting about his package. The normally wrapped-up thing came undone and hit him in the back of the neck. It was absolutely freezing.

_That's when Tokiya had a flood of memories. Terms flew through his head—foreign terms that he'd never heard before. He felt powerful, though unable to use the power. The fiery, searing pain in his body lasted only a few seconds. Then he was still. Absolutely still. The supernatural experience scared him even more, so he decided not to tell the rest of them. _

Tokiya fell to his knee, the weird shock of it all almost causing him to faint. Ichinose felt where is package had opened. _ Ice? Is there a piece of ice strapped on my back?_ He fixed its wrapping and slowly rose. Nobody seemed to notice his supernatural experience, because everyone seemed to be finding ways to transport their poles. _I'll have to remember that next time I almost faint again._ The purple one reached for the second pole, then had a sudden realization. The pole seemed substantially lighter. Tokiya almost didn't remember what it felt like being heavy. He put it over his shoulder and brought it back, not a bead of sweat on his face.

Everyone brought their poles back to Kaito, who was now lotus-style on the ground. He beckoned them to join him. "I want to test your chakra-forming skills. Form this hand sign, children." He made his hands into the signature chakra-forming style. "Channel your being to one part of your body. Try to channel you chakra to your cores."

They sat in a circle. The grass tickled their ankles, the wild, thick plant almost endless.

Ren sat there, eyes closed. He could not feel his "being," much less channel it. He tried to concentrate harder, but a weird look came across his face. _This isn't working. How am I supposed to feel this chakra, much less channel it?_ He was breathing harder, his body rocking with every breath.

All was silent. Some felt the flow, but no one channeled anything. After a few minutes of this, Kaito stood up. He reached for the pole Tokiya had brought for him. The elder jammed the pole into the ground, deep enough that it would not shake with added weight. He jumped on top of it and readjusted to his lotus-style. He called down to them, "I feel the lack of flowing chakra, so I will have to resort to this technique. Copy what I just did and erect yourselves on your bamboo poles."

It looked like a scene from the beach: random people trying to jam stuff into the ground, dealing with gravity and the elements. Once somebody got theirs up, somebody else's failed. Masato was the first to get his up with it staying. Tokiya was second, while Syo was third. Cecil got his up fourth. His brother got his up shortly afterward. Ren and Natsuki had the most trouble, but eventually got a hold of it. That was only half the battle. Syo was the first one to climb his pole, but not the first to situate himself. Everyone, in due course, cautiously adjusted themselves atop the poles, which now sat about 8 meters in the air.

After a few minutes, they were ready to begin training. The tops of the poles were flattened to allow for a seat. To sit cross-legged atop the poles took lower-body and abdominal strength, as there were no leg rests. "Close your eyes and take deep breaths. This will speed up your heart rate. A faster heart rate will speed up the flow of chakra within you. Feel your blood pump through your body. Feel the flow of chakra within your cells. This is the absolute basis for chakra control." They mediated and felt the flow of their bodily fluids, imagining their spiritual energy flowing with their physical one.

Cecil felt it first, deep inside. It was an average amount of chakra, but it was still _there_. He felt an internal prowess, much like a cat. A cat trying to escape from a locked cage. It was trying to be set free. _Am I turning into Kupuru again?_ But this was not the black, furry cat that he was used to. Ajima wrinkled his brow and tried to restrain himself, but failed to resist the urge to kick out his arms and legs. He almost lost his balance. He tipped dangerously backward, but righted himself with wide eyes. _That was close_, he thought. The prince sneaked a look to the ground and felt a deep rumbling in his stomach. _Being a few meters high in the air is dangerous, especially over dry earth._

Itokki felt it too, the flow of chakra. It molded within his skin, like the sun on a brilliant day. It felt hot. Almost too hot. Scorching hot. Like lava flowing across a volcano, it flowed under his skin. It was gathering along his arms and legs and moving toward his core. _I think I'm gonna be sick again_. The hot chakra overwhelmed him, chaotically changing his center of gravity. He tried to maintain his balance, but a stifled scream gave way to his fall to the hard, rocky earth below. Otoya only saw the sky as he tumbled downward.

This caused everyone's eyes to fly open. Kaito jumped off his pole and caught Itokki at the bottom, avoiding dangerous injury at 7:34 in the morning. He motioned for the rest of them to come down. Seeing how easy Kaito did it, they tried to jump. Their specialized shinobi shoes absorbed most of the contact, giving them a smooth landing.

"Well done, gentlemen," Kaito began. He let go of Itokki, who seemed to be fine. "You were meditating for a solid 20 minutes." _Works every time_. "Otoya, are you injured?"

Itokki wearily rose to his feet, but he was indeed okay.

"What you felt was the flow of chakra within you. I felt a major improvement between the two exercises you tried. Even those who have had minimal glimpses of chakra can feel it through that exercise. Phase one of my specialized training regimen, completed. Using physical exercise to enhance spiritual exercise is indeed a worthy practice."

He looked at each one in turn. None of them were without sweat.

"You know, you youngsters are the second people to actually use this regimen. The first was by my old comrade's son. He was a curious fellow with white hair. Quite pervy, too, like his father. I remember when he wanted to use the poles to peek at the women's hot spring. I refused to let my training components be used in such an undignified way. I actually had to knock him out. Curious fellow, though . . .

"Anyway, you have all mastered the first stage. Even if you couldn't feel it, the chakra was keeping you balanced. You maintained decent chakra control without knowing about your chakra. Quite impressive. That was the easy stage, though. This next stage will be completed in the water. Go put the bamboo poles back. They will not be used this time. Follow me."

He led them over to the pond, the sun rising in the horizon. _They got that extremely quickly_. _It took the little white-haired one at least a few days to mold chakra as each of them did. Are they truly ninja, even though they say not? I wonder . . . _An ominous wind blew, and Kaito looked at the sky. _Now? An eastern breeze now? A bad omen, but why . . ._

* * *

**I hope you liked the chapter. I accept all comments: the good, the bad, or the just plain funny.**

**Here is the answer to the joke: A man outstanding in his field.**

**LOL so funny! If you don't get it,_ outstanding_ means "great" and "extraordinary." The word outstanding is the pun, because a farmer is out standing in the middle of his field. Now you get it . . . LOL it's a Kaito-farmer joke! See you next time!**


	6. Staring Contests and Piyo-Chans

**Hi. Dearest readers, thank you for coming back for another installment of this crossover. How you even ventured this far into this website, I don't know. Nice job. I used to be an adventurer like you, until I took a short circuit to the router. Hahaha . . . that never happened but you know it is a funny pun. Why aren't you reading the story right now? What are you waiting for, me to finish my A/N? Aww shucks you are actually reading this. I'm done now. Go read!**

**Piyo-chan: *stares blankly into the distance* (translation: Rin doesn't own Naruto or Uta no Prince Sama.)**

* * *

The water, though muddy in color, was a mirror. It reflected anything in its line of vision. It was so peaceful-looking, with no ripples and such ruing its surface. The grass was softer near it, and a gentle transition to darkened sand dotted its banks.

"Who wants to challenge me to a staring contest?" Kaito stared at them, his cane resting in both hands. The queer question drew the seven's gaze from the pond to the elder. They stared at him for an almost rude amount of time. "Well, who wants to? It _is_ rude to stare, you know."

Natsuki thought about it, but his sensitive eyes, especially without his beloved glasses, would surely lose. His excuse was a pretty pitiful one, but the others' were basically the same. Ren opened his mouth, then closed it, looking like a fish. He reopened it, then said, "I accept the challenge, Kaito-sama." He stepped forward. _Why a staring contest? How will this help us as shinobi? _

Almost as if to answer his question, Kaito began his monologue, "Shinobi are creatures of discipline. The greatest of them have the greatest amount of self-discipline." He looked at each of them in turn, "Discipline is temperance and self-control. Discipline is prudence and good judgment. Discipline is justice and respect. Discipline is fortitude and courage. Discipline is the greatest of virtues, for it will set you free. It is communicating to your inner being that you are in control, and that your body is simply a tool to do work with on the physical plane. It is letting you be in control, for if you are truly your own master, then you can be unstoppable. If you can master inner discipline, you can be above even the kages.

"With that said, let us begin our contest. On three, Ren, and we will begin. You may give the signal."

Ren was pondering Kaito's words, but snapped back to attention at the sound of his name. He counted to three and the game began.

Kaito's eyes stared, testing, into Ren's. Ren felt uncomfortable. He never did notice that the aged man's eyes were stark blue. His orange eyes, in comparison, were already starting to fail him. _How long has it been, 30 seconds? _ The blue eyes showed no weakness, and he didn't even look like he was struggling. Ren shifted his feet uncomfortably. He struggled to keep his eyes open, but to no avail. After an impressive minute, the orange eyes were covered with skin—eyelid skin. Kaito had won, not even blinking for another fifteen seconds.

"Have you learned yet, gentlemen, why I proposed a staring contest? To win a staring contest 'shinobi-style,' you must use a mix of chakra and discipline. Channeling chakra to your eyes is harder than to your cores. Eyes, in comparison [to your cores], are very small. It takes discipline to challenge your eyes to function without its liquid layer. This is a simplified and easier version of normal shinobi training. That brings us to stage two. I want you to prostrate yourselves over the pond like_ so._"

Kaito edged to his knees, his hands on the ground. He looked up to them, "Stare into the pond and keep your eyes open. Use what I taught you about chakra and discipline to open your eyes for as long as possible."

He rose up, motioning for them to get down. STARISH kneeled down and began their training exercise.

"And, if you were wondering, my staring contest record is 13 minutes and 47 seconds. While it was raining." A few quiet chuckles later, the vicinity of the pond was silent.

0.0

Masato felt it. He guessed it was chakra, for he felt something alien coursing through his veins. He was staring for a few seconds—about 45—but without feeling anything near his eyes. It remained like his blood, flowing where it pleased. _Discipline_. The word coursed through his brain like a bad headache. _Discipline. Discipline. Discipline. Discipline your—my—eyes. How do I discipline my eyes? They're eyes for goodness' sake. _

About a minute had passed, and Masato felt his eyes starting to sting. The elements were fighting to force him to shut them. He stared at his reflection, eyes growing weaker and more susceptible. They crossed each other slightly, and the sight astonished the blue-haired one. For one moment—more like a tenth of a moment—Masato saw something reflecting back at him. It wasn't him—not really. It was more like an outline. A dark outline of him. But within the darkness were light tints of blue, flowing through his abdomen and limbs. Like water flowing down a waterfall and back up the other side. He saw it too quickly, but it was scarred into his brain. Masato didn't know how, but a feeling from within told him that this was his chakra network.

Masato had just seen a glimpse of his own chakra.

He still hadn't blinked, but suddenly, he didn't feel the need to. A slight pressure was laid upon his eyes, much like when they are dilated. _Is this chakra within my eyes? Did I do that? I _know_ this is chakra within my eyes. I _did_ do that. But how? Yesterday morning, I was boarding the tour bus. Stop, Masato, you can't think about that now. Now is the time for meditation. _He returned to staring at himself, but with ease instead of concentration.

Kaito was walking behind them, pacing back and forth. He felt the chakra of them all. Only one or two seemed to be truly molding it, but all but one was progressing. Kaito walked toward Ren. _ I feel almost no chakra from this one. _ He took a few more steps and stood directly behind him._ His chakra has not been molded at all. What is he doing? Maybe he's just a late bloomer. _Not dwelling on it too much, Kaito continued his pacing. A strong aura flared behind one of them. The one with blue hair. It felt toward the front of his face, his eyes. Kaito breathed in, inhaling remnants of chakra within his nostrils. _Masato has gotten it. After only a minute or two? Extremely impressive. His chakra feels especially defined. I bet he's a—_

A disturbance in the chakra flow drew Kaito to a certain blond fellow.

Natsuki had been trying to concentrate. The sun was gradually rising higher in the sky. He watched its reflection; it cast subtle rainbows. Curious rainbows. The sun was a big golden ball. A curious yellow-gold ball. Much like the color of ducks. Ducks, like Piyo-chan. There was only one Piyo-chan reflection until Natsuki dipped his fingers in the water. . .

_ That's when Natsuki had a flood of memories. Terms flew through his head—foreign terms that he'd never heard before. He felt powerful, though unable to use the power. The fiery, searing pain in his body lasted only a few seconds. Then he was still. Absolutely still. The supernatural experience scared him even more, so he decided not to tell the rest of them. _

. . .The soft ripples in the water reflected the sun many times. Their were more Piyo-chans. Lots of Piyo-chans dancing on the water.

"Piyo, Piyo, Piyyyooo, Piyo, Piyo-chan . . ." Natsuki hummed softly to himself, numb to the fiery, searing pain in his body. Piyo-chan swam over to Natsuki and chirped. It offered its yellow, downy wing to him. The blond put his hand in the chick's wing. Rainbows emerged from where his hand hit the chick and water. Rainbows and Piyo-chans adorned the surface of the water. Around the leader-like Piyo-chan, other chicks gathered and a circular rainbow formed behind him. The leader Piyo tugged at Natsuki's finger, beckoning him closer to the rainbows. Natsuki was still humming the tune of the song, and he leaned closer to the Piyo-chans.

Closer and closer . . .

Kaito caught the blond's shoulder and threw him back onto the grass. Natsuki immediately snapped back into full consciousness. His momentum made him somersault, but he landed on his butt. He blinked several times and rubbed his forehead. "Wh-what was that?"

Kaito was astounded and utterly speechless, "How did you do that to yourself? How is that even possible? Y-you cast a. . ."

But Syo finished it for him. ". . .genjutsu on yourself." _ Wait, how did I know that?_

But Natsuki couldn't answer these questions. "I-I don't know. I just saw the adorable Piyo-chan and some cute rainbows. Wh-what was about to happen?"

Tokiya, who had been watching the whole episode from the start, told him, "You were about to fall in the pond. Your hand was in it, and you seemed to follow it into the water. Kaito-sama pulled you back before you fell in."

Kaito held out his hand to Natsuki. "How did you do that? How does one cast a genjutsu on themselves? Oh stars, you didn't even consciously feel it. Did you, or was it completely unconscious?"

Natsuki took his hand and slowly rose up. "I-I swear I didn't feel anything. It just, sort of, happened. My body felt kinda hot and numb, but that only lasted for about a few seconds. The genjutsu, well, I don't really know what caused it."

Kaito looked around. The other six were surrounding them, showing more concern for Natsuki than for their mediation. He pointed his bony, wrinkled index finger accusingly their way, "You others. What are you doing? I appreciate that you are showing concern for your friend, but what happened to my speech on discipline? Are your brains made of rice? Get back to meditating. He is in my care for now."

* * *

**Thanks again for reading. I will work hard to get the next chapter out soon. If you want to communicate at all with me, PM me and I will respond promptly. *waves obnoxiously at computer* See you never because I probably don't know you! I crack myself up . . .oh well. I got duct tape.**


	7. Seals--But Not the Aquatic Kind

**First of all, it has been a while since I updated. I am sorry I did not update last week. I was so busy and did not write, and the weekend just passed me by. Anyway, here is this chapter. You guys get a cool surprise-ish thing at the end. It really isn't a surprise, but, well, just read and you will understand. Remember to read, review, favorite, and follow if you have not. Happy Saturday/Sunday, readers! Without further ado, her it is:**

**Yuki: Rin doesn't own Uta no Prince Sama or Naruto. *throws down smoke bomb and disappears***

* * *

Kaito led Natsuki over to the end of the clearing, just on the edge of a mildly dense forest. Even though the old man used a cane himself, he helped the slowly-recovering Natsuki keep balance. Natsuki held the old man's wizened yet surprisingly muscular shoulder. His head was still spinning, akin to the after-affects of dizziness. _How did that happen? Am I a defective ninja? Did I just try to unconsciously commit suicide?_ These questions and more ran through the tall blond's head, although he couldn't fully concentrate on anything.

They arrived at the tree line more swiftly than Natsuki had expected. He leaned against a skinny oak tree to hold his balance, blinking twice. Kaito's brow wrinkled and his arms crossed. He stared at Natsuki like a doctor diagnosing a mysterious disease. Kaito finally spoke and asked of Natsuki, "Sit down and meditate again. Breathe and mold chakra as best you can. Avoid your brain area so that you don't cast another genjutsu."

Natsuki, without any comments because of his still-spinning head, did as requested. It flowed rather easily, but the Piyo-chan song sat at the back of his head like a dumpster behind a restaurant. Kaito continued to stare, but noticed a chakra murmur near his head. Near Natsuki's _eyes_.

"Son, do you feel anything unusual near your eyes?"

Natsuki abruptly opened them and squinted up at him. "M-my eyes? Well, now that you mention it, my eyes do feel a little weaker, especially that my glasses are missing." He grumbled slightly after those last few words.

"Glasses? Did you wear them in your world? Were they an object of importance?"

Natsuki had already started shaking his head yes. "Yea—er—yes, Kaito-sama. For a while, I dealt with my bipolar alter-ego, Satsuki. It doesn't affect me any more, but when I took off my glasses, Satsuki appeared. The only way for me to 'reappear' would be to have my—or any—glasses put on my face."

Kaito absorbed all this like a well-manufactured sponge. "Did you have those glasses on, at least, when you came through the portal?"

Natsuki stared at the sky, trying to recall the events from the previous evening. "I . . .wait—I did have my glasses on when I came through the portal! Wh—when I ran into Syo . . . they were knocked off and fell down the hill," his cadence sped up and slowed down with the deluge of events. "I didn't notice they were missing until I was sipping tea in your house. They are still at the crest of the hill!"

Natsuki was excited, but Kaito's expression wavered. He thought quietly for what seemed like hours. Natsuki even looked back to see his friends still mediating, cross-legged on the ground. Kaito took a deep breath and was about to begin speaking when he saw Natsuki glancing toward the pond. He drew his fingers together dramatically and snapped at Natsuki's sideways face. The blond flinched and instinctively turned forward.

"Natsuki, I may not be an expert at inter-dimensional objective metaphors, and it may just be a theory, but I think the key to your chakra-molding problems may lie with your glasses. I could be wrong, so I will create a temporary safeguard. Natsuki, take off your vest and shirt."

Natsuki was surprised by the gentle yet straightforward command. He was never asked to take off his shirt. Even though he didn't act it, the blond was secretly very self-conscious. He reluctantly zipped his olive green vest down and placed it on the grass. He slid his shirt off of his shoulders, slightly blinded by the purple material. What he saw was positively alarming. Below Natsuki's shirt was a pack of sculpted abs. Not the kind that body builders have, with absolute curves and bulging, but the kind with a gentle roll like the sea. Natsuki was a slender guy, but not the athletic type. He was surprised and ran his hand over his mystery muscles. Natsuki suddenly lost all fear of being "seen".

Kaito rolled his eyes. "Turn around and stop gawking over your gut. You may feel a slight burning sensation, but it will only last a bit." From a fold in his kimono, Kaito pulled out a scroll, brush, and inkwell. Natsuki was bracing himself while Kaito swiftly scrawled something on the elongated sheet of paper. No "slight burning sensation" crossed his back. Guessing it was over, Natsuki relaxed, just as a sharp burning feeling flooded the nape of his neck. He was about to scream, but the shock stopped him from using his lungs. He arched his back to futilely attempt to stop the pain. It lasted for about 10 seconds, then Natsuki took a huge gasp of air and released his cat-like posture. He turned around to see Kaito breathing hard, but not as hard as him. The scroll was piled on the ground, while the brush and inkwell were nowhere to be seen.

"What was _that_?" Natsuki felt his back, and it felt like a freshly-ingrained tattoo. It was close to his neck, but big enough to reach onto his back. Even though he asked, Natsuki enigmatically knew what it was. _ It was a seal. To manage chakra flow? Maybe. _

Kaito confirmed his suspicions, "It is a seal. I used it to seal off the ninpou within your eyes so you can't cast a genjutsu on yourself. It is temporary and will only last for a few days. Even then, if you are planning on casting a jutsu, all your chakra points will need to be flowing. I will entrust a deactivation seal to one of your comrades. Who, I have an idea of. I will need to teach him how to manipulate it . . ."

That's when the three women came into view, almost appearing into the forest. They were physically beautiful: large eyes, flowing hair, but with an aura of danger surrounding them. On each one of them was a specific logo. A specific hidden village logo. A specific Hidden Sound Village eighth note. The three women breezing through the forest were ninja, and they were coming. They were coming straight towards Kaito and Natsuki.

0.0

The three women ran through the streets, jumping over pedestrians and running around civilians. They were impatient yet excited to begin the mission. The B-ranked mission was this: observe the Shuhen region of Otakagure. They were to analyze the land and search any suspicious characters and properties. They three weren't expecting much from the mission, but, they have learned, anything can happen.

The towering stone gates opened with little difficulty. The ninja, not dressed any differently from the standard shinobi garb, hustled through the gates and disappeared among the trees. All you could see of them from within the village was their hair, pastel green vests, and violet pants.

In the lead was the captain, Miyu; her pelvis-length silver hair trailed behind her and bounced like a kangaroo across the outback. The calm and collected leader focused forward like a well-trained horse. Yuki, on Miyu's right, was not paying much attention. The sun-darkened, black-haired chunin was rattling off the mission specifications, almost running into a tree. "Shut up, Yuki!" Shoriko's milk-chocolate brown hair blew into her face as she faced her partner. She was briefly blinded. Her navy-colored foot missed the next tree branch, but the falling kunoichi grasped it with her hand and arced to reach the next one. Shoriko easily caught up with the rest of the group. They raced through the trees, vines and greenery barely an obstacle on their journey.

Eventually, they reached the first house and searched its vicinity. The same at the second property. And the third. The job wasn't as exciting as expected, but the three made the best of it. Miyu made sure the mission continued smoothly and efficiently. Yuki confirmed any suspicions found. Shoriko, either out of boredom or extreme cautiousness, pointed out most every object or person to cross their path. The fourth estate must have been owned by a collector, because Shoriko had her nose in everything in the person's lawn and farm.

"Ooo, Yuki-senpai, look at this!" The girl was peering at a lawn gnome. It was a faded yellow cartoon dragon with decorative smoke flaring out of its nostrils. "It looks like an explosive tag was planted in it! What if we detonate it? Lady Kikokage will have our heads!" Yuki walked over and examined it rather swiftly with her eyes. She face-palmed and pulled Shoriko by the back of her vest. "Come on, it's just a decoration. Gosh, there is one in my mother's yard you have seen. Let's go."

Miyu sighed and rubbed her forehead. She complained, "Come on, girls. Let us go to the fifth farm. We will be delayed if not, and Lady Kikokage might get frustrated or worry." She spoke with an authority possessed by few, one of both a master and a servant.

Yuki and Shoriko nodded and followed east. They rarely stopped, and it was only for a spell if so. The troop was tired of searching acres and acres of the never-ending farmland. There were a few trees in between each farm, so the girls stretched out their overworked muscles by climbing through them. A time later, the 5th estate appeared.

The farm was made of rolling hills, crops and farmers and all. This farm, owned by the famous shinobi, Kaito, was definitely the most magnificent. The girls stopped jumping around and walked closer to the edge of the property to stretch out their legs. A gentle hill slope marked the entrance to the farmlands. Miyu turned around and spoke, "Yuki and Shoriko, you will follow Standard Shinobi Search and Seizure Procedure 4-673-B, just as you have been." She turned back around and dismissed them. She herself sat atop a conveniently-placed tree to observe most of the land. "Finally, some peace and quiet observing." The farmhands looked like ants scurrying around their colony.

Yuki pushed her black metal glasses up onto the bridge of her nose. Shoriko raced ahead. Even though Yuki was about ten meters behind, she was the first one to spot the black object among the green grasses a distance away. She had just raised her hand to point when Shoriko herself spotted it and yelled, "Found something!" She raced even faster and bent down to pick them up. Yuki appeared by her side a moment's time afterward. "Look, Yuki! These glasses seem suspicious." She squinted her eyes to look a bit mysterious, but she only managed to look stupid. Yuki spoke now, "Let's go report back to Miyu. Her procedures never do fail us!"

The jonin jumped down from the tree at the sight of her teammates. "Report your findings—Yuki," she quickly added to avoid a flood of ranting from the other. Yuki straitened up and presented the spectacles to her upperclasswoman. Miyu listened closely. She took the glasses and observed the right lens piece. The jonin decided, "Let us go and question the farmers. The optician of the village always leaves a crest on this part," she pointed to the lens piece. "I have a hypothesis, so we must investigate. Yuki, find the head farmhand so we can question where the master of the house is. The lights within his house are dim." She did so and returned promptly with a little dark-skinned man. He had a straw hat to block the sun's rays, but took it off at the sight of the imposing woman.

Unexpectedly, she bowed slightly. "Sir, I am Saito Miyu, a jonin and head of the Committee for Diplomatic and Civilian Missions. I have found suspicion with the master of the house, Kaito-sama. He is not within his doors. Do you know where we can find him?" The middle aged man pointed to the forested area to the east of the farmlands. With a slight accent, he croaked, "In this direction, ma'am. Pleased to meet you, Saito-san." She thanked him and they politely went their separate ways.

They hustled to the edge of the forest, then Miyu turned to Shoriko. "Do you see anything menacing?" Shoriko smiled, proud to show off her skill. A few hand signs later, and she reported, "There seems to be an older man—Kaito-sama—and another man, probably in his late teens. They are at the edge of the clearing. Near a body of water on the other side, I see six other men about the same age as the one with Kaito. There is a need to show caution." Shoriko put on a silly face, her seriousness having been left behind.

The three decided to walk through the forest and approach the first two in a tactful way. All politeness faded once the meeting commenced.

* * *

**Now, if you have read the story my real-life friend, TheWriter222, wrote ("The Last Song" and "The New Song"), these are pretty recognizable character names:**

**TheWriter222 owns Shoriko (Shori)**

**AkimotoAyumu023 owns Yuki (Yukino)**

**my editor, M, owns Miyu (Miharu)**

**See you later, and if I don't update next week, happy Easter!**


	8. A Not-So-Diplomatic Meeting

**Hey guys! I'm finally on spring break, so I wanted to write a lot more. I hope you really like this chapter. This was my most favorite to write. Like always, please read/review/favorite/follow for a shoutout. This chapter is dedicated to TheWriter222 because they have written 5/6 of the reviews for this story.**

******Shoriko: Rin-chan doesn't own Naruto or Uta no Prince Sama. **

* * *

Miyu held out her hands and smiled, "We are not here to harm, but we request a diplomatic meeting with Kaito, the master of this property. My comrades and I were sent on a mission to 'observe the Shuhen region of Otakagure and to analyze the land and search any suspicious characters and properties.' An object we found on your property fairly granted us the right to be suspicious." She held up the foreign object—a pair of glasses.

With a slight bow, she questioned, "What do you have to say about this object, Kaito-sama?"

Kaito inclined his head toward Natsuki and whispered, "When the time is right, I want you to run to the boys," he glanced at the still-mediating group, "and run away from here. I shall be fine." Shoriko raised her chin, but did not have time to make a jutsu and hear the conversation.

Kaito stood up taller and raised his cane a few centimeters off the ground. He smashed it hard upon the earth below.

"The glasses belong to this one," Kaito motioned to Natsuki, who flinched. "These seven men you observe came to me asking for help. I can assure you, they are genuinely in need. Please do not harm or arrest them, for I have jurisdiction of them at this moment."

While he was talking, Shoriko had gotten a good look at the foreign men. They bore the Hidden Sound Village insignia, but she didn't recognize them. She whispered to Yuki all she saw. Yuki squinted at them and closed her eyes.

She herself confirmed Shoriko's suspicions. "Miyu, I believe these men are foreigners, but they dress as we do. We have the right to believe they are imposters and, quite possibly, terrorists. I advise us to take the applicable precautionary measures and deliver them in for questioning."

Miyu shook her head to agree.

She continued her tactful approach, "Kaito, sir, we request that you hand the seven men over for questioning. These are orders from the Kikokage. With the power invested in me, I, if needed, will resort to force." She slowly pulled a kunai out of her hip pouch. Yuki and Shoriko did as she.

Kaito had been half listening, for the boys had caught sight of the confrontation. They came near and were about five meters behind Natsuki.

Tokiya was the first to speak, "Kaito-sama, who are these women?"

He did not respond, but pushed Natsuki back with his hand. The sudden sign of aggression caused Yuki to throw her kunai. Kaito threw his cane aside—no—he looked to have tossed it aside, but its bamboo shaft unsheathed to reveal a sword. He held it up in front of his face as the kunai shattered in half at impact with the katana. The boys stared wide-eyed in awe and horror, particularly the one with a sword strapped to his back.

_That's when Ren had a flood of memories. Terms flew through his head—foreign terms that he'd never heard before. He felt powerful, though unable to use the power. The fiery, searing pain in his body lasted only a few seconds. Then he was still. Absolutely still. The supernatural experience scared him even more, so he decided not to tell the rest of them. _

Ren's knee wavered, but he stood firm. He immediately felt it—a type of second circulation within his body. _Chakra circulation_, he thought. _I finally feel my chakra. _ Ren did not have much time to really react, because Natsuki was shouting for them to run.

Yuki and Shoriko waited for Miyu's orders, which she non-verbally communicated through her movement.

Miyu had jumped and flew over Kaito, swiftly forming hand signs over his head. A dark, shadowy chakra grew behind her like a sunset. Kunais made out of chakra appeared around her and were launched at the seven. Masato was the closest to her attacks and turned around. Instinctively, he held up his arms in the shape of an "x" to protect his face. One pierced his left wrist, and he felt a warmth flow out—blood. The kunais dissipated. Ren turned around and heard Masato cry out. He aided his friend in battle. Cecil joined him.

Yuki had caught interest in a short blond, so she ran ahead to catch up with the front of the group. "Hello, boys." She pushed up her glasses and analyzed her foes. Syo, the blond, looked angered, which made her smile. A boy with red hair, Itokki, stood ready yet nervous.

Shoriko stood there for a second, but finally dashed to find someone to kidnap. The blond without a shirt was running and not turning around. With the aid of the trees, she catapulted herself toward him, shouting a battle call. Her right foot stuck out and her left was bent back in hurtle position. She hit him squarely in the back. With the previous pain from the seal, along with the kick, Natsuki's body could not take it. He fell unconscious. Shoriko landed on her feet and brushed off her hands. "Well, that was easy." She hustled to meet any unoccupied foe. She turned to a boy with purple hair. She wondered what the lump on his back was.

Kaito looked at the battles. The shinobi in him told him to help fight. The master in him told him to watch and observe.

He compromised and fled to care for Natsuki.

Masato stared at the silver-haired girl. Her grey eyes reminded him of the moon. He grasped his bloodied wrist, but stood strong. He felt the need to flee, but flee to find the injured. He turned to Natsuki. Ren instinctively unsheathed his sword. Cecil was fumbling with his scrolls, until he finally chose one. Miyu was watching them, showing no emotion. She was creating hand signs at lightning speeds. At the end, she spoke, "Night Release: Shroud of Eternal Darkness."

From the shadow around her feet, dark chakra arose and flew toward the boys. Masato gave in to his feelings and met Kaito with Natsuki. Ren and Cecil were flooded in darkness. _What is this? I can't see anything!_ Cecil looked around. His only comfort was the scroll in his hand. "Ren? Are you there?"

Ren called back, equally confused. That's when something hit Ren—hard. A foot hit his ribs, and he fell to the ground. The kick knocked the wind out of him. The foot belonged to Miyu, who couldn't be seen. Ren caught his breath and called out to Cecil, "Open your scrolls!"

Cecil took the hint and cracked its seal. He laid it on the ground, performed a few hand signs, and laid his hand on a raised part of the scroll. Just then, a giant lion appeared before him. It stood a meter tall at the shoulder and looked menacing. Cecil stifled a scream, but felt within him that he was in control. He pointed into the darkness and shouted, "Find her!"

The lion looked around, staying near its master to ensure his protection. Ren had followed the sound of his voice and was next to Cecil in no time. "Are you okay? I thought I heard a cracking sound." Ren laid his hand on Cecil's shoulder for support.

"Yeah, I-I'm fine. What came out of that scroll, a tiger?"

Cecil answered, slightly matter-of-factly, "No, it was a lion."

Ren rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah—big difference." He grasped his side and muttered something under his breath.

_No sight—what should we depend on? Hearing, taste, touch . . ._ "Masato, I have an idea." He took out about six to eight kunais and shurikens. "Use the trail to find her."

Before Cecil could ask what he meant, Ren threw all his weapons. They scattered in random directions. In one of them, the _ping_ of metal against metal gained all their attention. "Oh, I get it." Cecil patted himself down and found his hip pouch. He grabbed assorted weapons and threw them, with Ren doing so again. "One of these is bound to hit her." The familiar scent of blood satisfied their senses.

The lion started prowling in that direction. Just then, almost as if through the tiger, Miyu flew towards the men. She landed a senbon just above Cecil's left clavicle; he crumpled to the ground. Ren was too confused to react when he realized it was the lion's blood—not Miyu's—they had followed. A clone lion was created for them to follow toward her. She resorted to taijutsu to knock him out, but he tripped over the lion carcass. His sword flew up and cut a lock of hair off Miyu. She screamed in outrage as the genjutsu disappeared.

Ren's eyes were still adjusting to the light as a lock of hair suddenly was wrapped around his throat. She had him in a choke hold with her own cut hair. "How dare you. No one—not anyone—touches my hair."

Ren's face went blue, but she only released the hold when he fell unconscious. Miyu dragged Cecil's and Ren's bodies over to a tree where they would not get trampled. She walked over to the lion and performed a few hand signs.

On the last, she laid her palm on the struck-down creature and whispered, "I'm sorry your master is not worthy enough to fight along side you. It's a shame."

With that, the lion dissolved in a white cloud.

0.0

Syo was ticked off. All that was happening was not how he was expecting. He had to fight this woman in front of him, and he couldn't help but stare at her eyes. She had beautiful eyes hidden behind her glasses. He didn't want to strike her, directly or indirectly. Luckily, Itokki was there with him. Maybe he could fight and Syo would back him up.

But Itokki himself was seduced by the lady. Her tan skin perfectly complimented her ebony black hair. _This is a fight, so—am I supposed to hit her? She is so beautiful though. I'm happy Syo is here. He can fight her and I will back him up_. Perfect plan. Itokki smiled and brushed a red bang out of his eyes.

Yuki took off her glasses and smiled sweetly. The whole time, she was steadily making assorted hand signs.

After blowing a kiss and batting her eyelashes, she spoke, "Doki Doki Release: Seduction Toxication! Good night boys."

Before either had time to react, She had punched both in the sternum, but her fist was covered in a needle-covered chakra glove. The weak poison caused both to get dizzy and lose balance.

Ittoki regained full control of his mind over her seductive first jutsu, but he could not regain his balance. Itokki trembled as he approached her, and he made a few hand signs. Syo was walking closer, too, but he was in worse condition. Itokki opened his mouth and managed, "Fire Release: Incinerating Flare!" He held up his hands to his face and blew out large fireballs. They were about to hit Yuki when Syo jumped in front of her. The jutsu scorched Syo's leg, and his face contorted in pain.

Syo tumbled over the grass and rolled to suffocate the flames. They licked up his pant leg, but eventually they went out. It only burnt off his pant leg from the middle of the thigh down, but he suffered a first degree burn on the bottom half of his calf. Only when Itokki ran over to help him and tripped over his face did Syo get knocked out.

Yuki walked over to Itokki and put her glasses back on.

"Rise."

Itokki stood and delicately put his fists up. He was still wavering slightly, but felt he had enough power to fight. He still swayed slightly as Yuki raised her hand to his face. She rested two fingers on his forehead, and Itokki fell backward on top of Syo.

"Not bad, not bad."

Yuki walked away with a smile on her face.

0.0

Tokiya looked around. All his band mates were preoccupied fighting.

He held up his fists slightly, but called to Shoriko, "I do not wish to lay my hands on a woman. Is there any way we could continue without violence?"

He was slowly backing up, but flinched as he hit a tree.

Shoriko raised her chin in a taunting way, "I appreciate your concern. I don't know how it is done in your country, but a shinobi is a shinobi. We, no matter race, age, or gender, are tools for battle. Come at me."

She lowered her chin and snickered.

Tokiya stared at the young woman. She did not move, but he feared she would be analyzing his skill. Still, he needed to make the first move.

He performed four hand signs and began, "Ice Release: Glacier Knife!"

Just then, the mound of unmelting ice on Tokiya's back felt lighter as some of it rose above him slowly. It broke apart and formed little ice daggers aimed at the brunette. Tokiya pointed his hands forward, and the daggers flew. Shoriko stood unmoving and was punctured all over by them. She crumpled to the floor, then disappeared in a cloud of white smoke . . .

From above him in the trees, the real Shoriko came barreling down with kunais in her hand. She threw them at him, but he jumped out of the way. She pushed her foot on the tree and landed on top of him—or, more accurately, his ice mound. She pulled his head protector over his eyes and held his face. She leaned back, causing him to fall and jumped off his ice to watch him. A few more hand signs later, and about five Shorikos stood across from Tokiya.

His ice had "magically" returned to his back. Tokiya rose and pulled his head protector to his neck and out of his face. That battle had just gotten serious. Five Shorikos reached for kunais; five Shorikos were poised for battle. Tokiya smirked and met her proposition.

"Ice Release: Snow Clones."

Five Tokiyas—four ice, one flesh and blood—held ice katanas. Almost as if on cue, the five couples started battling it out. A slash on a wrist—a bit of powdered ice. A chop at the shoulder—smoke and a new Shoriko. Tokiya was desperately trying to keep up with the barrage of attacks, but the Shorikos kept coming. The waves and waves of brunettes overwhelmed him. Tokiya thought to himself, _if I stop the real Shoriko, these clones might stop coming. Which one though?_

His eyes darted around from one Shoriko to the other. One of them had a small cut under her eye. He looked at the rest. They possessed not such a mark. _ Gotcha._ Tokiya switched places with ice Tokiya. Both real shinobi fought fiercely. Tokiya was slowly gaining the upper hand. Shoriko stopped offensive attacks and resorted to defense. She pointed up. Tokiya looked up slightly, but a clone Shoriko had already jumped over the girl's shoulders and at his face.

She shouted, "Eagle Claw Kick!" and flew into him.

The ferocity and momentum of the kick knocked the wearied Tokiya out.

Shoriko laughed as all the clones disappeared. "Gosh, I haven't fought like that in a while."

The three girls defeated their foes at slightly different times, but they met up when they were done. Masato was caring for Natsuki. Kaito had just finished telling him something and handed him a scroll. Kaito turned to meet the ladies who had defeated his pupils.

Shoriko said, "Should I go for the medical nin or the old guy?"

Miyu answered her and gave orders, "Yuki and Shoriko, confront Kaito-sama. The blue-haired one interests me."

Kaito pulled out his cane-sword and approached the ladies. Hearing their plans, Masato stood up slowly, stopping to lay Natsuki's head on the grass. He grabbed a kunai and joined his master.

"And so your first battle begins, Masato-san," Kaito smirked and ran to join the girls in battle.

Miyu approached Masato, dark chakra kunai in hand. "Are you ready?"

They ran at each other, metal clashing against metal.

* * *

**Gosh, that was a long chapter. This was my first try writing a fight scene, but M made sure it was quality. I hope you enjoyed. Bye, reader!**


End file.
